


Summer

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes until the house is finished at the end of August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

With her father aware that Derek was courting her, even with his tentative approval, Stiles had to check in almost on the hour when she was with the pack. Given that the pack comprised all of the people she was social with, Stiles spent her summer either sleeping, spending time with her father, or had her phone on a very loud setting to make sure that when he called she answered.

The rebuilding of the house took up the majority of the pack’s attention over the summer. Even with the basic design schemes having been decided from the get-go, there were still a lot of squabbles over exactly what color paint would go on the walls and which art print to buy and whether the sofa should be this color or that and whether the desk in the office should be natural wood or a sleek black paint and on and on.

Of course, there were other small things that happened over the summer. Obviously they were not preoccupied with the house 24/7.

Allison and Lydia realized they were moving into the same house as Peter and that they would have to learn how to share space with him. It slowly got less awkward, but Allison and Lydia learning not to run screaming at the sight of Peter swung back and forth between frustrating beyond measure and extremely amusing for the rest of the pack.

Derek continued giving Stiles gifts and replacing her clothes if they got ripped or stained beyond repair.

Jackson’s birthday was in the middle of June. Lydia threw a pool party and Jackson showed up an hour late with Danny, both of them looking more than a little disheveled. Lydia glared at Jackson for the entire rest of the party. Everyone else thought it was more amusing than irritating.

Erica’s period was a whole day late in July and she had a complete meltdown about how she was certain she was pregnant. Boyd handled the entire situation with admirable aplomb, later confessing that he had been just as distressed as Erica had. Cora, strangely, had been the most understanding of the other female pack members. Allison had been awkward about the situation and Lydia and Stiles had to keep themselves from laughing at Erica’s insistence that she was pregnant despite the fact she was on the pill and Derek kept Boyd supplied with condoms, which had been its own awkward discussion with Stiles’ father.

Boyd’s birthday was several days after this little fiasco and he ended up with several gag gifts of cheap baby items-pacifiers, cloth diapers, a “Raised by Wolves” onesie. Luckily, he took it all with good grace and Derek had gotten him a Mercedes which certainly mitigated the impact of the gag gifts.

Scott and Kira broke up. Kira was still in the pack, even more than she had been before, but Scott was even further on the fringes. There was a sort of general assumption that Scott would not return to Beacon Hills after he graduated college.

There was a strange sort of stand-off with another pack at the end of June. It lasted two days. The Hale pack seemed to win, because the other pack left, but no one had any real clue why they had arrived or left or even which pack it had been. Peter had been missing with his phone off for the entire time and Stiles and Derek both gave him the serious side-eye over the convenience of him having simply broken his phone and been running errands when some other pack showed up unannounced and then left with the same level of fanfare.

There was also the yearly tradition called Senior Scribe that the entire pack did the night before the first day of school: the seniors went and signed their initials on a shelf in the library. Erica and Boyd put theirs next to each other. Jackson signed next to Danny's. Isaac went and found Camden's and wrote his initials next to his brother's. Lydia and Allison signed in a row. Stiles and Cora went and found the shelf that the Hale family had designated and signed there. The only initials not on the shelf from their generation were Derek’s, of course. Cora made absolutely no protests and even smiled when Stiles forged Derek’s initials by hers.

At the end of August, the house was finally finished. Peter and Derek had purposefully kept the rest of the pack out of the house while the furniture was delivered and arranged, hoping to give the final reveal some impact. The entire pack had been rather intimately involved in the entire process, so everyone was anticipating more of a content relief at having finished a long project than the excitement of a mystery revealed. Finally seeing it all together in person, though, was impressive to everyone. The foyer was as grand as they had hoped. The ballroom was gorgeous. Despite the arguments and compromises, the kitchen was wonderfully inviting and pulled together.

However, as they went up to the second floor to look at the bedrooms, Peter insisted that Derek make himself scarce while Stiles investigated the master suite. “Just to spare you the temptation,” Peter teased. “Can’t have you despoiling the Sheriff’s daughter now, not after all those pretty promises you made him last spring.”

“Shut up, Peter,” Derek replied, but he left the room without actually arguing the point. Stiles blushed at the implication and Peter chuckled softly as he herded her further into the room.

Peter pointed out the large his and hers closets, the cushy window seat, and the carefully designed bathroom that had both a large tub and a rain showerhead over a purposefully slanted corner of the floor. Stiles had a brief moment of being both relieved and irritated that Peter was standing behind her instead of Derek before she turned to make her way back out to the rest of the pack. Peter put his hand out and Stiles stopped, looking at him in confusion.

“I’m glad Derek found you,” Peter said softly. “You’re a good wolf, a good mate, and he really does deserve the best.”

“Thank you?” Stiles was too taken aback to sound anything but confused despite her certainty that it was a compliment. Peter just smiled fondly at her and led the way out of the bedroom.

After they had all finished exploring and ascertained that the chairs in the theater room on the top floor were entirely too comfortable, they ended up back downstairs on the sectional in the living room, curled around each other and gushing about the house. Of course, Peter and Lydia were on opposite ends, but Allison and Lydia were really doing much better.


End file.
